May It Be
by Hermione Starise
Summary: In the darkest of times, will a budding romance bring new hope? What can I say? Short and sappy, for all you R/H shippers out there with a bit of H/G.


****

**May It Be**

****

Disclaimers- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, J.K.ROWLING does and the song May It Be comes from the soundtrack to Lord of The Rings, performed and composed by Enya. 

**__**

_May it be an evening star,_

_Shines Down Upon You._

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sat at the edge of the lake. Although no longer students at Hogwarts it was their home, it being the last place in Britain were you could be safe from Voldemort. 

"I hope Hermione and Sirius make it back safely," Ron said. 

Hermione Granger had gone with Sirius Black on to search for the missing wizard, Neville Longbottom. Sirius had been very hesitant about taking her, she was after all still only nineteen, but she was the best with tracking spells, and her skills would be invaluable to the mission. 

"Yeah…" Harry said. Ron sighed; Harry was always so distant these days and spent a lot of his time with Ron's younger sister, Ginny. Harry and Ron had also been on missions and faced many a dark wizard. Only a few months back when Hermione was with them they had faced Voldemort himself and amazingly Harry had managed to hold out against him, giving Hermione enough time to transfigure a piece of parchment into a port key: they had escaped: just. Ron sometimes couldn't believe what a dangerous life they lead; they had lost many friends and killed many enemies. Killing had become a necessity; they had to kill in order to survive. Every morning in the daily prophet there would be tales of muggle massacres; Ron could clearly remember one particular morning when Voldemort had dealt a big blow to Hermione. They had still been students: Hermione had been struggling through piles of homework when Professor McGonagall had come in looking distraught and told her that the headmaster wished to speak to her. McGonagall had glanced at Harry and Ron and said,

"I think you two ought to go with her."

Puzzled the three of them had followed her to Dumbledore's office. Gently he told Hermione the dreadful news. She had stood there silent as he told her that her parents and most of her relatives had been caught up in one of the muggle massacres. She had turned  pallid and shaky, her dark eyes had been unreadable. Ron had stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, her expression was blank. 

She hadn't let it get to her, she'd been brave, she didn't lock herself away as many other's would have done. She'd still managed to pass her N.E.W.Ts with distinction and pleased everyone. 

He had loved her then, and still did, if only he had the courage to tell her that! Ron looked out towards the lake, where was she now? Was she safe?

_May it be when darkness falls,_

_Your heart will be free._

Hermione and Sirius had returned to Hogwarts under cover of darkness, bringing with them the badly wounded Neville Longbottom. Hermione was exhausted and drained of energy. The past weeks had upset her and she'd seen some things that she'd rather forget.

The next morning, Hermione went very early for her breakfast in the Great Hall. She was still upset after seeing her friend Neville so close to death, Madame Pomfry had said he'd live, she was glad about that.

The great hall was empty but for a few students and several people like herself who fought alongside Dumbledore to keep Voldemort at bay. 

She finished her breakfast.

"Ron and Harry will still be in bed," She told herself. 

She wandered into the entrance hall where she came across Ginny. 

"Hermione! When did you get back?" Ginny asked hugging her. 

"Last night," She answered. 

"And Neville?" 

"He'll live, he's in the hospital wing now." Hermione answered frowning. 

"Thank goodness!" 

"How's it been here?" Hermione asked. 

"Quiet without you and Ron bickering constantly," Ginny laughed.

Hermione frowned. 

"He's missed you, he really cares about you. I know he does." Ginny said.

Hermione looked troubled, they'd had this conversation a million times, she was sick of hearing it. 

Ginny smiled she could tell Hermione and Ron were in love with each other, but they were both too stubborn to admit it. 

_You walk a lonely road,_

Oh! How are you from home? 

When Ron entered the staff room (as they were no longer students they couldn't spend their free time in the common room) he found Hermione sitting there. She was reading and didn't notice him come in, he stopped at the door, watching her. 

Her lovely brown curls, had once been bushy and unruly, now they were soft and shiny. She was slim, and had a lovely rosy complexion. Her dark eyes that held an intelligent gleam were deep and often unreadable, yet he would still have loved her if she had been the most ugly girl on the planet.

"Back?" He asked. 

She looked up, and smiled, "Yes, and Neville's safe too."

"What a relief! And Sirius?"

"Worn out," She replied.

"What about you?" 

"Fine."

"Good." He said, she looks tired, he thought. 

She met his anxious gaze,

"I'm all right, really I am," She assured him remembering Ginny's words. 

He held her stare; again her eyes were unreadable.

_Mornie utulie (darkness has come),_

_Believe and you will find your way._

_Mornie utulie (darkness has come),_

_A promise lives within you now._

"It was a struggle, we were lucky to come away with our lives," Sirius Black told Ron, Harry and Albus Dumbledore. 

"I fear Neville's escape will have angered the deatheaters. They will be punished by Voldemort and will be out to get their revenge next time we meet them," Dumbledore said gravely.

"I couldn't have done it without Hermione's help," Sirius said. 

"We are becoming increasingly reliant on our younger comrades," Albus said shaking his head. 

"We are ready," Harry said. 

_May it be shadows call, _

_Will Fly Away._

Neville had recovered quickly, but he was still haunted by the memories of his time-spent as the prisoner of the deatheaters. He and Ron were playing chess one evening in the staff room. Professor McGonagall sat marking homework; Sirius, Dumbledore and Remus Lupin were playing cards; and Hermione was curled up in a corner reading a book. It was snowing silently outside and there was a blazing fire in the hearth. 

Suddenly Ginny and Harry burst in, snow drops glistening on their cloaks, both with broad smiles. Every head turned towards them.

Harry cleared his throat as if about to announce something, "Err, we'd just like you all to know that we're now officially engaged!" Harry said blushing profoundly. 

Hermione rushed up to congratulate them, the others followed suit.

Ron offered his congratulations to his sister and Harry, finding himself staring at Hermione, as usual; abruptly he found her staring back at him. He blushed deep red.

_May it be your journey on, _

_To light the day._

Ron found Hermione sitting on a bench in the grounds the next morning: deep in reflection.

"Penny for your thoughts," He said making her jump. 

"Oh hello Ron," She said smiling. 

"It's awfully cold out here," He said. 

"Yes," She agreed drawing her cloak around her more tightly. 

Snow lay thick upon the ground, and the lake was iced over. He sat down beside her. Hermione felt comforted by his presence, yet her feelings for him were growing gradually more and more confused. She loved him but was afraid he wouldn't love her. He was handsome; there could be no doubt about that, tall, red haired, with chocolaty brown eyes, yet appearance had never mattered to Hermione. 

"Hermione, I was really worried when you were away on that last mission," Ron said awkwardly.

She turned to face him.

"I… I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you…" He continued, going as red as his hair.

"Ron, we all worry…it's a dangerous time to live," She said, her voice shaking. 

"I know."

_When the night is overcome,_

_You may rise to find the sun._

He stared into her eyes, trying to find meaning in them, trying to show her how much he cared. To his surprise he found himself kissing her.

"Ron?" She asked.

"Hermione I…" He stuttered. 

Her gaze was now almost challenging; he very nearly quivered beneath it. She was so fiery sometimes, so passionate, so wilful and he loved her for it. A little voice inside his head seemed to be nagging at him, 'tell her that then' it said.

"I love you," He finally managed to say. 

Hermione felt herself shake and idiotically she started to cry,

"Oh Ron..." She said.

He moved towards her; hesitantly; fearing her reaction. He took her into his arms, as he had longed to do for so long, but would she back away? 

She stood rigid in his arms, then relaxed and buried her head into his chest, allowing his embrace. The tears came more readily now, she couldn't help it; she felt so happy and yet confused at the same time.

He held her more tightly, she felt small and well, right, in his arms. 

"What's the matter?" He asked her gently. 

"I…Oh Ron! I…. You…" Her voice was desperate.

"Sshh," He said comfortingly, looking down at her, her sobs shook him, frightened him even. 

Her only response was to cling on tighter. 

He kissed her again. When they broke apart she smiled. 

"I love you!" She announced. 

_Mornie utulie (darkness has come),_

_Believe and you will find your way._

_Mornie utulie (darkness has come),_

_A promise lives within you now._

Albus Dumbledore watched them from his office window; he smiled a happy twinkle in his eyes. 

"Strange how a budding romance, can bring hope to us all, isn't it?" He asked his pet phoenix, Fawkes.

_A promise lives within you now._

AN- Yippee I've finished! Hope you enjoyed it even if it was a bit mushy at the end!


End file.
